Sapphire
by diane.lyding
Summary: This story takes place 1 year after How to train your dragon 2 when Hiccup is the chief of Berk. One day durning the rescue mission the gang save woman with beautiful blue eyes. Anything can happen because in the love and war everything is allowed... This is HICCSTRID story. Please review. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Berk. The weather was warm and sunny. Everyone was awake and going about their buisness. Suddenly, somebody screamed. "GET THE CHIEF!"

The weather was perfect for flying.

Hiccup, or well... Chief Hiccup was siting on his dragon and best friend Toothless. Both of them loved these morning flights. The feeling of the wind would always make them feel free, and all their worries just seemed to disappear. It was their usual habbit for the past six years. They would fly, completing a full circle around the island, first thing every morning.

They were flying back to their house when suddenly somebody called, "Master Hiccup!"

He turned to look at who had called him, and the first thing that came to his mind was that the twins had blown something up, but, to his suprise, he saw that trader Johann was running toward him instead.

"Master Hiccup! I need to to tell you something important!"

Hiccup was overjoyed at the sight of his old friend. "Johann! We haven't seen you in months! Where have you been?"

"Oh, master Hiccup you must hurry, otherwise they…" He stopped talking, and gave Hiccup a sheet of paper.

"What is this Johann?" Hiccup asked, looking confused.

"Read it, sir, you'll see" Hiccup opened the folded parchment to see an advertisment with a pack of dragons in a ring.

 _DON'T MISS THE BIGGEST FOGHT! SAPPHIRE VS. THE NINE VICIOUS CHANGEWINGS! TOMORROW IN OUTCAST ISLAND!_

"I don't understand. Who is Sapphire and what fight it is?" Hiccup asked, looking completely confused.

"Shapphire is the best gladiator in whole Archipelago. They say even Alvin fears her, and he wants to kill her before she kill him.» Johann said in a whisper.

"Kill Alvin! Isn't that impossible?" Hiccup said a little too loudly. He heard gasps and only then he noticed that they weren't there alone. People began to gather around them and they looked frightened. He took a deep breath and said "Okay Johann. Let's go to the great hall and discuss it. Calmly."

"We don't have time, master. The fight is today. You need to go now and save those dragons!"

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup turned to a dark haired viking "Eret, get the other riders! We need to go in Outcast island NOW!"

In Outcast island

She sat in the cell and sharpened her knives with a rock. She hadn't eaten in a week. The guards had only given her a cup of water, once a day. But that wasn't new to her. That happens almost once every month. She would be put in a cell with rats and get a cup of water once a day. Yeah, nothing new. Her biggest wish was to cut Alvin's throat for what he has done to her and her family.

 _15 years ago..._

 _The sea was calm and the water was smooth as a mirror._ _In the middle of the sea was one ship with a red sail. On board, behind a barrel hid a six-year-old blond girl with eyes as blue as sapphires._ _The girl giggled and peered around the barrel to if her father could find her._

" _Astrid, where are you?_ " _A man with blonde hair asked. He looked to his wife_ " _Linda, do you know where my little girl is?_ "

 _Linda didn't look at him. With worry in her voice she said_ " _Adrian, look! There!_ " _She pointed to the ship that was sailing towards them._

 _Adrian became serious very suddenly._ " _That is an Outcast ship,_ " _he said and turned around_ " _I think they want to attack us._ "

" _What! But we are honest traders! Why would they attack us?_ "

" _They are Outcasts! They don't need a reason to attack!_ " _he said with disgust._

" _But what do we do now? We can't fight! There are too many of them! We don't have a chance!_ " _Linda said with panic._

" _We must try! This is our only hope!_ " _With that, he ran to get his weapons. When he returned the Outcast ship was almost upon them. He threw Linda her axe, and for himself, he took his sword. Suddenly, a tiny voice said,_ " _Mommy, Daddy, what's going on?_ "

 _Both adults looked at their daughter, but before they could say a word war cry was heard and blood was spilled._ _A lot of blood. One of the Outcasts swung his sword, and the head of Linda rolled in front of her daughter. Adrian screamed_ " _Lindaaa, noooo!_ " _he hit the Outcast in the stomach and without hesitation, let his sword run it's course through his wife's murderer._

 _But, in his bout of anger, he didn't notice the Outcast behind him. The last thing he saw before he fell, was the look in his daughter's face._

 _Thoughts of anger and revenge burned through her mind like wildfire._ _To see her own parents die before her, and know that she would no longer hear their voices again made her livid with fury. She took her knife and threw it straight into the heart of an Outcast. The man screamed in pain and fell down, dead. A strong voice screamed,_ " _I want this little killing machine alive._ " _Two strong arms grabbed her shoulders and before she could react her vision blacked out..._

"They will pay for this, belive me, THEY, WILL, PAY!!!" she muttered to herself.

"HEY, SAPPHIRE, GET UP! IT'S SHOWTIME!" One of the guards shouted into her cell. The door was kicked open and two armored men entered the cell. They came towards her and grabbed her arms. She didn't even have strength to fight back, so she just went with them.

Outside the cell there were five more guards, waiting for them.

"What's wrong, Sapphire? Why don't you fight back?" One of the gurds taunted with a smirk on his face. She ignored him, and stepped forward. The large doors in front of her opened, and she was pushed into arena.

Outside, there were a lot of people sitting on the benches. She took out her knives and looked at the gates across the arena. The gates opened with a crash and the dragons came out with a collective roar. There was a group of about ten changewings. The dragons seemed to be scrawny, underfed, and very angry. People outside the arena shouted her name and a few placed bets. She tightened her grip on the knives, waiting for dragons to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long before the three began spraying acid in unison. Jumping and dodging to the right and left she avoided the first few shots of acid. The changewings began to slink back, when suddenly, they disappeared.

Sapphire looked around, totally confused. She couldn't see a single dragon. Without warning, a sharp pain hit her stomach, and she lost consciousness…

Meanwhile, in the sky 

Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather and Eret arrived at the Outcast island. "Eret, Heather and Fishlegs! You guys free the dragons who are in the cells! Ruff and Tuff! Get people away from the arena. Snotlout, you're coming with me! We need to get these changewings out of the arena. Everything clear?" Hiccup looked towards the gang.

"Yes!" came the unanimous response.

"Good. Let's go!" And with that, they were flying down to the arena. In the distance below, Hiccup saw one of the changewings bite the blonde haired woman. To his surprise, she didn't scream. Getting a bite from a poisonous dragon is very painful. He had experienced it before. But he didn't had time to think about it for long as they flew down to the arena. Toohless shot a plasma blast, filling the entire arena with smoke. They flew into the arena and Hiccup jumped off. He went to the unconscious woman and lifted her up. He couldn't see the woman's face through the smoke. He got up, and went to Toohless with the woman still in his arms. Toothless sniffed the woman and looked at Hiccup, making a face as if to say "Really? You want to take her with us? Are you an idiot?"

"Come on Toothless! She is injured. We can't leave her here!" Hiccup said with begging eyes. Toothless only nodded and Hiccup climbed into the saddle.

The gang waited for them outside the arena. Seeing the woman, Snotlout asked with interest, "Who is she?"

Hiccup looked down at the unconscious woman. Only now could he see the woman's features. She had the most beautiful face in the world. Long eyelashes, a little nose and pink cheeks. Her blonde hair was in a long ponytail. She wore blue leggings, long sleeved white tunic, spiked leather boots and spiked bracelets, all tattered from overuse. There was a lot of blood in her shirt where the changewing had bitten her. Then it hit him. Changewing acid is very poisonous, and without a cure it will kill a human in almost two hours.

"Guys, we need to get the healer before she dies!"

 **Thanks for everyone who is following this story and bossybossninja who is helping me with translation. Next chapter on saturday.**

 **(please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2.**

 **I hope you like it!**

Astrid opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she understood was that she wasn't in her cell or arena. She was in a small room. Herbs hung from the ceiling. On the floor, there were some carpets with strange runes on them. On the other side of the room, there was a low sandbox. A leafy smell hung in the air. This place was totally new to her. Completely different.

Quietly, she sat up on the bed. Wait a minute. ON A BED! HOW DID SHE END UP ON A BED?

"What is going on?" She whispered. Suddenly she gasped, "My clothes!" She quickly peeked under the covers and sighed with relief. "Thank the gods! I still have them." But something was wrong. Right then, everything was wrong, but her attention was drawn to her clothes. There was something different. She thought about it, and finally, it hit her.

"Where is my shirt?" She peeked under the wool blanket again. Yep, she wore a shirt but it wasn't her shirt. Her shirt was white, but this one was blue. Whose shirt was it? And more important: Who put it on? She had many questions but there was no one who could answer them.

Suddenly she heard steps on the wooden floor and the door was pulled open.

Without even realizing it she had her knives in her hands. She jumped up from the bed to see someone entering.

The person had messy brown hair, emerald green eyes, strange leather armor and a metal leg. Who is this?

She looked at the man with hands ready to threw knives at him. To her surprise, he smiled at her and started to talk.

"Hello! I'm happy that you're awake." He went closer to her.

"Where am I?" She asked sharply.

"You are in Berk." He replied happily.

She looked at him "Okaaaaay... But, who are you? And why did you take me here?"

He got nervous "Well, my name is Hiccup, and I took you here because you were injured."

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. But, hey, what's your name?" he asked with interest.

"My name is Sapphire." she replied coldly.

"No, I mean your real name." He said.

"My real name?" She asked

"Yes! The name your parents gave you."

"No one has asked me this before." She said, a little confused, and a little sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said quickly.

"It's Astrid." She whispered.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"My name is Astrid." She said, regaining her confidence.

"It's a beautiful name." he said in a friendly tone.

With a huge smile on her face, she said "Yeah! It's better than Hiccup."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my name!" He protested.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She tried to hold back the laughter. "I won't make fun of your name anymore."

"I hope so, because if you did it in front of Toothless, he would kill you immediately." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Toothless? Is this a name?" She asked, laughing.

A growl was heard outside the room.

"Yes, and he doesn't like it when someone laughs at him." He whispered to her.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a fearless smile on her face and said: "Nobody can beat me."

"Belive me, Toothless can."

"Who is this Toothless anyway?" She asked in interest.

Hiccup scratched his neck. A smile came to his face. "Well... Toothless is... a dragon."

"Are you serious? A dragon?"

"Yes. He is a night fury and also my best friend." He scratched his neck again. "Do you want to see him?" he asked nervously.

Astrid became serious. "See a dragon? Are… are you sure about this?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, unable to understand the point in her question.

"Because, well... I've been killing dragons almost my entire life. I don't think that meeting with your best friend, who is also a dragon, is a good idea."

"Oh, I understand, but believe me. When you see him you won't want to kill him anymore."

"It's not that I want to kill him. I'm just used to it, you know. On the arena, it's kill or be killed." Astrid looked off into the distance, reliving the memory of the death and fighting again.

"But you aren't in arena anymore," he said enthusiastically. "You don't have to kill anymore."

"Okay, okay! But if he attacks me, you can only blame yourself for his death."

"When you put your knives away, he won't do anything to you. I promise." He said sincerely. Astrid just nodded. She put her knives back into their sheaths and walked slowly toward Hiccup. Then she remembered something.

"Where is my shirt?"

He looked at her with confusion "What?"

"My shirt. You know, the thing you can wear."

"Oh, that! I don't think you can wear it anymore."

"Why not?" she asked.

He blushed "Because it was pretty much completely destroyed after the changewing ripped through it."

"Oh!"

"Did you know that a changewing's bite is very poisonous?" Hiccup asked.

"Then why I'm still alive?"

"Because Gothi gave you the cure just in time." He said.

"Who's Gothi?"

"She's Berk's elder. Just so you know, you are in her hut right now." He said reverently.

"Then let's get going," Astrid said with a smile.

Hiccup smiled and opened the door for her. She stepped out of the hut and was greeted by the face of a giant black dragon.

"Astrid this is Toothless. Toothless meet Astrid." Hiccup said happily and then turned toward Astrid "So, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to eat?"

"Sure! I'm starved."

"Then let's go to the great hall." Hiccup said and walked toward Toothless.

Astrid looked around. The elder's hut was on a high hill. She wondered how people got down, as there were no stairs or even a ladder. She looked back at Hiccup but to her surprise, the boy was sitting on the dragon's back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, nervous.

With a huge smile on his face. "To get down, we need to fly."

 **Thank you bossybossninja for helping me with translation!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! This is chapter 3**

"What? FLY!? Are you crazy?" Astrid asked with disbelief.

"No, I'm not crazy." Hiccup said. He offered his hand to her and said calmly "You just have to trust me, Astrid."

"I just met you. Why should I trust you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Because this is your only option right now."

"Good point," she said and looked at his outstretched hand.

With pleading eyes, he said, "Please, Astrid!" She hesitated for a moment but then took his hand. Hiccup smiled and helped her onto Toothless' back.

"Hold on!" he shouted as they launched into the air. Astrid quickly grabbed Hiccup's shoulders. They flew slowly, with a relaxing speed that calmed her down a lot. She looked around and saw that everybody in the village was looking at them. Soon they landed in front of the Great hall. Astrid jumped off as quickly as possible. She looked around and saw two very large doors.

"Let's go inside. I think the gang is already there." Hiccup said and smiled at her.

Astrid looked at him "The gang?"

"You will see," he answered simply, pulling the large doors open. The two of them walked in with Toothless right behind them. There were a lot of people inside the hall. Seeing Hiccup, they all greeted him with a singular voice.

"Hello, chief!" Hiccup just nodded and walked towards one of the tables. Around the table, there were six people sitting - two women and four men. A man with long black hair said: "Good to see you chief!"

"You too Eret!" Hiccup said happily.

Astrid whispered to him "Why are they calling you chief?"

Nervously Hiccup turned towards her

"Because I'm the chief of Berk."

Astrid almost yelled "WHAT?!"

"Yeah," he turned towards the table "Everybody, meet Astrid." The table went silent and all six were looking at her. Astrid's eyes went wide and she looked at Hiccup. Seeing her expression he said "Soo, Astrid. This is Fishlegs, Heather, Eret, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout."

"Woah, hey there, beautiful," said Snotlout with a huge smile. Astrid stared at him, giving half a thought to pulling out her knives.

Hiccup reacted quickly "Yeah, yeah! Astrid, you should sit down. I'll get us some food." with that he turned around and walked away.

Astrid hesitated for a moment but then sat next to Fishlegs. Suddenly Tuffnut asked with interest "What's up with all these knives?"

Astrid looked at her belt where she holds her knives. "These are my weapons."

"Really?! You use knives as your weapons?" Tuff asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with knives?" Astrid asked coldly.

"Well, they are too small..."

"Size doesn't matter when you know how to use them," Astrid replied confidently.

"Like I know how to use my big sword," Snotlout said proudly. Everybody around the table looked at him. There was a grin on Astrid's face when she looked at him and said: "Well if you are soo good with your BIG sword then prove it."

"Sure. I can do something as simple as proving my amazing skill. What would you have me do?"

"Fight me." She grinned as she saw his reaction to her challenge.

"What fight?" A voice came from behind her. Astrid turned around to see Hiccup, holding two plates with chicken on his hands.

"This beautiful woman here wants to know how good I am with my sword." Snoutlout said, staring at Astrid.

"Guys, please! We don't need another fighting in the hall again," said Hiccup, trying to change their minds.

"Then they can do it somewhere else," pointed out Heather "I really want to see how this fight ends."

"Yeah, me too! I want to see how much Snot gets beaten!" Ruff said cheerfully. "I wanna see him cry like a baby!"

"Yeah, like babies, they always cry."

"Come on chief! It's just one little fight." Eret said.

Hiccup thought about it. "Alright! Alright! If you want to fight so badly then you need to do this in the arena."

"Then arena it is!" Astrid cheered and looked at Hiccup "When we start?"

Hiccup sat next to Astrid and put one plate in front of her. "You need to eat something first."

 **New chapter next week. Thanks bossybossninja!**

 **[please review]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, here is chapter 4!**

 **:)**

Astrid looked at her plate in front of her. "What is this?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "It's chicken."

"Oookay."

"Haven't you eaten chicken before, princess?" Snotlout asked with a smirk.

This irritated Astrid. She stood up and yelled at him "I'VE BEEN A SLAVE ALMOST ALL OF MY LIFE ON OUTCAST ISLAND! DO YOU THINK THEY GAVE ME CHICKEN FOR FOOD?" She took a breath and said menacingly "And don't you ever call me princess again!"

Everyone in the hall stared at her. No one dared to make a sound. The only noise that pierced the silence was Astrid breathing heavily, seething with rage.

Suddenly the doors were pulled open. Gobber stepped in, everybody turning to look at him. "What?" he asked and looked around, completely confused. His eyes fell on the table where the gang sat. "Could someone could tell me what's going on here?"

Everybody looked again at Astrid, who hadn't finished glaring at Snotlout. Her face was in a set expression of deep anger.

"Well, I'm waiting!" said Gobber.

Hiccup spoke up first. "Nothing, Gobber. Nothing's going on. Everything is alright..."

"Can I speak to you, Hiccup?"

"Of course!"

"I wait for you outside." With that, Gobber walked out of the Great Hall. Finally, people gradually returned to their normal business

Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's shoulder to calm her down. She momentarily looked at him then pushed his hand away and sat down.

"Heather, can you show Astrid around?" Hiccup asked and looked at the black haired woman.

"Sure!" Heather said immediately.

Hiccup smiled "Thanks! I'll join you after talking with Gobber."

"Wait! What about the fight?" Tuff asked with interest.

"Yeah! You said that they could fight at the arena!"

"I don't wanna miss this fight either!"

Hiccup groaned. "Okay, but only if Astrid and Snot want to fight."

"Belive me," Astrid said dismally and looked briefly at Snotlout "I will cream him!"

"What about you Snot?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout gulped "I...I want to. It will be easy."

Astrid just smirked and started eating.

Five minutes later, all of them were finished eating, They came out of the hall, Gobber waiting outside like he said he would. They all started walking through the village towards the arena.

Hiccup watched them go and then turned to Gobber "I'm listening."

"I don't know exactly what to say."

"Who is this woman?"

"She is the one we saved yesterday from Outcast Island. Her name is Astrid."

"Hmm, a lovely name I see."

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup asked dreamily: "Isn't she beautiful?" Gobber raised an eyebrow, and his mouth fell open a little. He looked at Hiccup. "What?" Hiccup asked when he saw Gobber's expression.

Gobber shook his head "Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Gobber sighed "Anyways, how long will she stay here? "

"As long as she wants."

"Where will she live?"

Hiccup: "In my house, of course."

"Will you take her with you to The Edge tomorrow?"

"If she wants, then yes."

"Oh, and one more thing. Johann's leaving tomorrow. You might want to buy something from him. Okay, I need to go now. Bye!" with that he walked away.

Hiccup sighed and called: "Toothless!" A few seconds later, the black dragon ran out of the Great Hall, his mouth full of fish.

"Hey, bud! Where did you get all the fish?"

A moment later an angry yell rang out from the hall.

"Oh no! We need to get out of here!" Hiccup said and jumped into the saddle. They were in the air just in time to see someone running out of the Great Hall.

Hiccup sighed with relief "That was close. Don't you ever do that again!"

Soon they caught up with the others. Hiccup jumped down from the saddle. He looked at Toothless, who started eating his fish contentedly.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup said silently. The dragon just ignored him.

Hiccup walked next to Astrid "Astrid, would you want to come on a little journey with us tomorrow?"

"What journey and to where?"

"Well, we're going to the Dragons Edge."

"The Dragons Edge?"

"Yes. It is our island. We lived there for a few years when we were younger. Now we go there rarely, but next week there will be a very special event in Berk, so we decided to celebrate the occasion at The Edge."

"What event?"

Eret hugged Heather and said lovingly: "Our wedding."

"Wow!" Astrid said with wide-eyed.

"So... would you want to come?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything to do here anyway." She kindly smiled at him

"Great! We leave early at tomorrow morning." Hiccup looked very happy.

Soon they arrived at the arena. Astrid and Snotlout stood in the middle of the arena, the others forming a large circle at the edge of the arena. Snotlout stood nervously and took his sword in hand. In doing so, Astrid looked very calm. She took one knife from her belt and held it in her right hand.

They almost started fighting when somebody told: "Guys! Maybe you should fight without weapons?" The speaker was Hiccup.

Astrid put her knife back to her belt and without warning she punched Snotlout in the face. Hard. The man fell instantly lost consciousness.

"He's so weak!" Astrid said, disappointment heavy in her voice. Everybody looked wide-eyed at her.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Is he dead?" asked Tuffnut while he pointed at Snotlout.

"No! He's just unconscious." Astrid said directly.

"Oh!" Tuff seemed a little disappointed.

"Okay, the fight is over." said Hiccup.

"I just punched him once! You can't name that a fight!" Astrid protested.

"Yeah, he fainted after one punch!"

"What a shame!" The twins were disappointed in the abrupt end to the fight. With that, they walked out of the arena.

Hiccup sighed and turned towards Heather and Eret: "Can you take Snot home?"

"Of course, Chief!" said Eret.

"Thanks! I need to go on Johann's ship. Need to buy some items."

"Okay, see you tomorrow chief!"

"Yeah! Let's go, Astrid!"

"Okay!" The two of them walked out of the arena. Toothless was sitting outside the arena.

"There you are, you little thief!" Hiccup said to the dragon.

"Where are we going now?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her: "First to the port and then home."

"Don't tell me that we have to fly again!" she groaned.

"Well, yeah, we do!" Hiccup said and climbed into the saddle. He offered his hand to Astrid. She took it and climbed onto the dragon's back. "Ready?" Hiccup asked and looked at her. She nodded and the next moment they lifted off into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again!**

 **This is chapter 5**

They landed on Johann's ship and dismounted. Johann ran towards them immediately. "Master Hiccup! So good to see that you're alright!"

"Good to see you too, Johann! I came to buy ink. Do you have any?"

"Of course , I have the best ink in the whole Archipelago!" Johann said proudly. He walked toward one of the barrels and took two pots of ink. He gave them to Hiccup.

"Thank you, Johann! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing Master! I'm just happy to assist you." Then he saw Astrid and his eyes widened. "Oh, Thor!"

"What's wrong Johann?" Hiccup asked but Johann stayed silent and only stared at Astrid. "I think we should go now, Astrid..."

"Yeah, I don't like when people stares at me!" Astrid said crossly.

Both of them climbed onto Toothless back again. "See you next time, Johann!" Hiccup said. With that, they were in the air again.

They landed softly in front of Hiccup's house. The light inside the house let Hiccup knew that his mother was at home. After Toothless walked to his stable Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Welcome to my home!" he said as he opened the door for her.

Astrid slowly walked inside. Hiccup closed the door after them and called: "Mom I'm home!"

"Coming!"

A little later Valka walked into the room. Her eyes fell on Astrid. "Oh, who is your friend Hiccup?" She turned to his son.

"Oh, right! Mom this Astrid. Astrid this is my mother Valka."

"Nice to meet you, Astrid," Valka said kindly.

"You too ... Valka." Astrid said hesitantly.

Hiccup: "Okay! Astrid, I'll show you your room."

"My room?"

"Yeah, it's over here!"

They walked to the second floor and Hiccup opened one guest room door for her. The room was simple. A bed, window, desk, one chair, and a closet.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now. If you need something then just let me know." Hiccup said. He was just about to leave when Astrid suddenly spoke.

"Thanks for everything Hiccup! I owe you!"

"I just did what had to be done. No one should have to live like that."

There was a little smile on Astrid's face. She spoke silently: "Thank you again and... good night Hiccup!"

"Good night Astrid!" he said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Astrid sat on the bed. She looked out of the window. It was dark outside. Some stars glowed in the sky. The beauty of them made her sit there for a long time, staring outside. Her eyelids felt so heavy that she couldn't hold them open anymore. Soon she fell into a deep sleep...

The next morning, the knocks on the door woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked at the door.

"Astrid! It's me Hiccup. Can I come in?" asked the voice behind the door.

"Yeah, co-come in... Hiccup," she said sleepily.

The door opened slowly and Hiccup walked in. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Astrid nodded and yawned, stretching.

"Good. Let's eat something in the Great hall first and then we can go to the Dragon's Edge."

"Whatever you say chief!" she said with a grin.

An hour later, they left Berk and were soaring through the sky. "What does it feels like to touch the clouds, Hiccup?" Astrid asked shortly after they began flying. The rest of the people going to the Edge had reached it earlier so there were only the three of them: Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

"Actually it feels like nothing."

"Really? They look pretty soft to me."

"Do you want to touch it?"

"Of Course!"

Hiccup smiled and Toothless flew higher. Soon they were surrounded by white clouds. Astrid stretched out her hand. When she spoke there was disappointment in her voice.

"You were right. They feel like nothing," she said to Hiccup.

"I was disappointed too when I touched the cloud first time."

"Can you tell me about yourself?" Astrid asked.

"Sure! What exactly do you want to know?"

"How did you become the master of Toothless?"

"You mean train?"

"Same thing."

"Well, I was 15 ..."

 **Thanks bossybossninja for** **helping with translation!**

 **:)**

 **[please review]**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here is chapter 6! I hope you like it!**

It was midday when Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the edge. They landed in front of Hiccup's hut and climbed down from Toothless' back. A second later a purple terrible terror landed on Hiccup's shoulder.

"What do we have here?" Hiccup asked and took the piece of paper from the terror's mouth. He read loudly: "We are on the beach."

Astrid groaned: "So we need to fly. Again!"

Hiccup looked at her: "We can walk there if you want."

"Good! I'm tired of sitting."

"Then let's go!"

It took a few minutes for them to reach the beach. Everyone was already there, sitting around a bonfire.

Tuffnut saw them first. "Look who finally arrived!"

"Now, we're all here! Let's go swimming!" exclaimed Ruffnut. She and Tuff ran into the water with Snotlout and Fishlegs right behind them.

"That sounds fun!" said Eret. He looked at Hiccup with a huge smile. "Race you into the water chief!" and the two of them ran as fast as they could towards the sea.

Astrid and Heather looked them go before Heather spoke: "Sometimes they really are like little kids."

Astrid just smiled at her.

"So how is your wound?"

"What wound?"

"The changewing bite."

"Oh, this little scratch! I even don't feel it!"

Heather raised her eyebrow "That's good. Why don't don't you feel it? That looks like that would hurt for a while."

"Well, I'm just used to getting scraped up like this."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah, but such is life." An image of one of her knives being thrust into a dragon's heart flashed in her eyes. She shook her head and the pictures were gone.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking!"

"Okay... I'm going to swim. Wanna come?"

"No... I better stay here."

Heather gave her one last smile and then joined with the others in the water.

Astrid sat down. She looked right into the bonfire flames and thought about her life. Slowly the flames began to wane. A bit later she was sitting there in quiet contemplation when an unexpected hand rested on her shoulder. A moment later she recognized Hiccup's voice.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" The worry in his voice was audible.

"Yeah, of...of course I am. Just thinking about...things." she answered and gave him a little smile.

Hiccup threw some logs into the fire and then sat down beside her. His hair was soaking and his clothes were all wet.

"Sooo... can... can you tell me about yourself?" he asked nervously.

"Actually there isn't much to tell. Last 15 years I've been a slave and I don't think that you want to know how many dragons and humans I've killed."

"Right, but what your life looked like before you become a slave? I mean do you have a family?"

"I had a family."

"Had?"

"Yes, they are dead."

"Oh, I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It wasn't your fault." A long moment of silence passed between them.

"How did they die, if I may ask?"

"It was 15 years ago. I was six years old then. My parents were traders and they had their own ship. One day we saw an Outcast ship sailing towards us. My parents immediately took their weapons. I remember that I asked them what was going on? But before I got the answer one of the Outcasts swung his sword and my mum's head rolled in front of me. My dad screamed her name and killed the Outcast but then one another man threw his axe into my dad's back. He fell down..." Astrid shook her head "there was so much blood and I felt so angry. I just took my knife and threw it right into one of the Outcast's heart. I killed a human when I was only six years old!" Astrid took some deep breaths. "I remember Alvin's voice so clearly when he screamed 'I want this little killing machine alive!' Before I could react my vision blacked out. When I woke up I was in a cell. A slave, sentenced to fight for my life for the next fifteen years." Astrid turned her head away from Hiccup. He started to say something but they were interrupted by the everyone coming out of the water.

"So what were you two talking about?" asked Heather. Everybody was now sitting around the bonfire and looking at the two of them.

"Nothing special." Hiccup said. He looked at Astrid who kept her gaze on the fire.

"Okay."

They talked about their childhood and the things they had done and Heather and Eret talked about their coming wedding. But Astrid only stared at the fire. Then, some hours later, she drifted into a peaceful sleep, one that she had not had in fifteen years.

 **Thanks bossybossninja for helping with translation** **and** **midnightsky0612 for your reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! It's been a while but here is chapter 7!**

 **[don't forget to** **review]**

Astrid woke up first. She looked at her surroundings, everyone still sleeping next to their dragons. The dragons were like family members to them. Family. The sudden reminiscence on her past brought tears to her eyes.

She stood up and walked away, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

An hour later, rays of the sun warmed his freckled face. Slowly Hiccup opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He looked around. Everyone was sleeping. But... something was off. He realized he hadn't seen Astrid anywhere.

Like a bolt of lightning, he jumped up and shouted, "Where's Astrid?"

Everyone woke up, Snotlout speaking up. "I saw her in my dream."

Hiccup put his hand on his face, sighing. "That's not what I meant Snotlout!" He turned to face the others "Has anybody seen Astrid in real life?"

"Well...I saw her yesterday," answered Tuffnut.

"Oh Thor!" groaned Hiccup. "Okay! Go back to... whatever you were doing."

"What about you, chief?" asked Eret.

"I have to find Astrid and then we can go back to Berk!" said Hiccup and jumped into the saddle. "See you guys later!" with that, Toothless shot into the air.

Some time later, they saw somebody beyond, sitting on the cliff with her back to them and legs over the edge of the cliff. While approaching, he could distinguish her long blonde hair and blue shirt. Hiccup sighed with relief. That was Astrid. But why did she sit there like that? What if...

Swiftly jumping down of Toothless back and running towards her, Hiccup yelled: "Astrid! Please don't do this!"

The blonde turned her head, to look at him. There was a suprised expression on her face. "Don't do what?"

Hiccup, who was standing a meter away from her, had a very frightened look on his face. Quickly he said: "Don't jump!"

Her eyes went big "WHAT?"

"Please don't jump! There must be other ways than killing yourself to solve your problems! Just please, pleeease DON'T jump!"

"Wait! Did you... did you really... you thought I..." suddenly she started laughing. "Oh!"

Hiccup frowned "Astrid, why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

Between laughs, she said: "You thought... you thought I... that I... I wanted to... to kill... myself!"

"Wait, you didn't?"

"Of course not! Why should I?"

"Well, it just looked like that..."

"Oh, Hiccup! You really are weird!"

"Actually, I'm not the one who is sitting on a cliff and laughing about it!"

"You're right. I am weird."

"Well thank you milady!"

Astrid stopped laughing "Milady?"

Hiccup's face went red "Umm... sorry? I didn't mean to upset you!"

"I hope so too!"

An awkward silence passed between them. "Umm... anyway, if you don't want to kill yourself then why are you sitting here?"

Astrid immediately became serious "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay then!"

Another long, awkward silence passed between them. "We should go now," Hiccup spoke.

Astrid stood up and without saying a world climbed on Toothless back. Her face was sad and angry at the same time.

Hiccup sighed, before climbing into saddle himself and Toothless took off.

After five minutes of flying, they landed in front of Hiccup's hut. Both of them climbed down and Hiccup opened his hut door. Immediately Toothless ran inside towards a barrel of fish and began eating his breakfast, leaving the two humans staring at him.

"Useless reptile..." mumbled Hiccup.

"He is just like his master," Astrid turned to Hiccup, her voice was very sweet "Do you have a map of the Archipelago?" Suprised, Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"You know, a paper with island pictures on it?"

"I know what a map is, Astrid!"

"So do you have one?"

"Of course I do! But why do you want it?"

"I... I'm just curious, that's all!" she smiled very sweetly and Hiccup couldn't help but smile back. After seconds of smiling Astrid spoke again "Sooo, can I see the map?"

"Oh... right... the map!" he kneeled down in front of the chest against the wall and took out a roll of paper. "Here it is!"

Astrid grabbed the paper from Hiccup's hands and quickly unrolled it. On the paper, there were many islands, some of which she even haven't heard of. In the center of the map was Berk. A short distance away from Berk was Dragon's Edge, then next to it was an island called Dark Deep. On the other side of Berk were in succession three islands: Dragon Island, Berserk Island and finally, the island she was looking for. _Outcast Island._

 **Okay, the story gets more interesting!**

 **Thanks again bossybossninja.**

 **Also thanks to everybody who are reading/following this story.**

 **:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **:)**

 **Here is chapter 8**

~ OUTCAST ISLAND ~

Alvin was nervously waiting to hear the results of the fight. Or well ... to hear that Sapphire was dead. He didn't want to watch the fight himself so he was in his room, far away. A knock on the door dragged him down from his thoughts.

"COME IN!" he yelled and one of his men walked in. "You came to tell me the good news?"

The man gulped: "Well..."

Alvin was furious "WHAT HAPPENED IN THE ARENA? IS SAPPHIRE DEAD?"

"On-one of the changewing's bi-bi-bit her..."

Alvin sighed with relief "So where did you put her dead body?"

The man was even more nervous. "I-I don't know. Th-the dragon riders took her with them."

Alvin's eyes went wide "The dragon riders?"

"Y-yes. There was one with a Nightmare and one with a Gronckle and then there was someone who rode a Night Fury and..."

"A NIGHT FURY?"

"Y- yes, sir. A Night Fury." He said, edging away.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS?"

"No, sir."

"THERE IS ONLY ONE NIGHT FURY AND IT BELONGS TO HICCUP!!!"

"Sir, I don't get it."

"YOU IDIOT! IT MEANS THAT SAPPHIRE IS IN BERK!"

"But the Changewing bite is poisonous. I'm sure she is dead by now."

"YOU IDIOT! SHE IS WITH HICCUP AND HE KNOWS THE CURE!"

"Oh."

"IT MEANS THAT SAPPHIRE IS ALIVE! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

The man quickly ran out, grateful to be alive.

"I'm a dead man!" Alvin said to himself and for the first time in his life, he was scared. Scared of a woman...

~ DRAGONS EDGE ~

"Hey, Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around to see Eret, who was standing in his doorway. "Yes, Eret?"

"Did you find Astrid?"

Hiccup's gaze fell on Astrid, who was standing at the end of the room. A map was in her hands. "Yes, I did!"

"Oh, that's good! So when are we leaving?"

"Right after breakfast."

"Okay, Chief! I'll tell the others too!" Eret said and then flew away on Skullcrusher, enthusiastic as ever.

Hiccup turned around and to his surprise, he saw Astrid standing behind him. The huge smile on her face looked even a little bit devious and her voice was so... _sweet?_

"Hiccup?" she asked with that sweet voice.

He looked into her sapphire blue eyes and the only word that left his mouth was: "Y-ee-s?"

"Can you teach me how to train a dragon?"

"Ummmmm..." was all he said.

"Please Hiccup!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"But you don't even like to ride a dragon!"

"Won't you let me try? I'll get used to it!"

"Yeah, like you get used to killing dragons!" After understanding what he had said, Hiccup's eyes widened and he wanted to punch himself. He looked at Astrid. Her smile was gone and she looked downhearted. "No Astrid, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Of course you did!" She was crestfallen. Silently she turned away from Hiccup.

"Who did what?" it was Heather.

"It doesn't matter," sniffed Astrid.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready. The others are already eating."

"Thanks, Heather! We'll come." now it was Hiccup who spoke.

Without another word, the three of them walked out of Hiccup's hut and went to the clubhouse. Just like Heather had said, the others were there. They sat down as well but Astrid didn't even touch her food.

Hiccup looked at her "Please, Astrid! You have to eat something!"

"No! I'm not hungry!" said Astrid without looking at him.

Hiccup looked sad about it but he didn't say a word.

After breakfast they were in front of the stables, climbing into saddles. Hiccup offered his hand to Astrid but she ignored it and walked away from him. To his surprise, she stopped next to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Can I ride with you?" she asked Snotlout and everybody turned to look at her.

"Uhh, sure..." he said slowly.

Without another word, Astrid climbed behind Snotlout and hold onto his shoulders to not fall off. Snotlout seemed to be pretty pleased with it and a big smile came over his face. The others looked dumbfounded at them and Hiccup even looked ... jealous?

"What are you all looking at?" Astrid almost yelled.

The others immediately looked away, pretending to act casual even though the awkwardness was palpable in the air. Soon the dragons took off together.

The flight back to Berk was silent. Even the twins didn't say anything, which surprised everyone.

After four hours of flying the familiar island of Berk came to the sight. The dragons landed in the Academy.

Astrid was first to climb down. Mostly because of Snotlout and his smell. She couldn't understand how she tolerated that smell for four hours.

"I can't feel my own arse!"

"Me too!"

"Give me your best blow!"

"Do you think I have the strength after that flight you chicken-lover?!"

"Don't you dare to talk about MY CHICKEN!"

"Like I'm afraid of you!"

... and so the twins started fighting. Again.

Hiccup sighed "Oh Thor!" and turned to Heather: "Can you be with Astrid? I have to go and talk to some people."

"No problem Hiccup!" she said happily. "Come on Astrid!"

Astrid started to walk but then somebody took her hand. She looked around and saw Snotlout.

"If you ever need a ride again then just let me know!" he said with an obviously flirting tone.

Astrid almost hit him, but then she saw Hiccup's jealous face. An idea came to her mind. A devious smile came to her face when she started talking in a soft tone. "That's so nice of you! I would love to fly with you again!"

Some of the villagers called for their chief and angry Hiccup walked out of the Academy.

Astrid looked him go. Her smile disappeared.

"How about tomorrow? You and me, together!" said Snot.

"You better let go of my hand if you don't want to lose any limbs!" her acidic tone made Snotlout immediately release Astrid's hand. She then turned around and walked out of the Academy with Heather and Eret.

Later, during supper in the great hall, they sat around their usual table and ate.

"Well, what did you do today?" asked Hiccup after finishing his food.

"Astrid taught me how to throw knives. I have to admit, it is way harder than it looks. One of the knives I threw almost killed Eret!" told Heather and looked at Eret guiltily.

"It takes a lot of time to get good. You did great, considering that it was your first time, of course." Hiccup noticed Astrid and Heather got along well.

"Good to know that you had fun."

"Yes we had! Look at the cut I got!" Tuff show them his arm, where indeed was a little dragon bite.

"Is that from your Zippleback?"

"Yeah! You should have seen it! Barf just bit his hand when Tuff wanted to punch me! It was awesome!" yelled Ruff with excitement.

"It is nothing next to mine!" said Astrid, confedince ringing in her voice.

Tuff smirked, "I bet your scars are nothing compared to this!"

Astrid rolled up her shirt to show them the bites on her stomach. "This one is from Nightmare, this is from Raincutter... oh and then the little one is from Terrible Terror... oh and then there is one from Changewing," she said as she pointed at each one of the collection of scars.

"WOW!"

"You have so many scars! It's awesome!"

"That's nothing! I have more, but I wouldn't show you!"

"Oh, my Thor! You're so cool!"

"Yes, yes, very cool! I think it's time to go now! See you guys tomorrow! Let's go, Astrid!" Hiccup looked at her.

"Whatever you say Chief!" she said, standing up. The two of them walked out of the Hall to Hiccup's house.

"Sooo, did you have a great time with Heather?"

"Yeah, she's pretty nice, I think," Astrid said with a hint of ice in her voice.

"Good, good! Anyways, Astrid, I'm so sorry about what I said to you before! I know you have every right to be mad at me! But please don't ignore me!"

"I don't ignore you!"

"Then why were you flying with Snot?"

"I'm sorry, MR. Chief! I didn't know that you are so jelaous!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, and I'm Odin!"

Hiccup sighed "But really? Why Snotlout?"

"He was the nearest!"

"Actually I was the nearest."

"You didn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't ride with you!"

"Why? Is something wrong with me?"

"Yes!"

"Then what is it that's wrong with me?"

"You are afraid!"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of me!"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"YOU ARE AFRAID THAT I'LL KILL YOUR DRAGON!" and with that Astrid ran to her room in Hiccup's house.

Hiccup looked her go. His voice was barely a whisper: "I'm not afraid of you!" He stood outside, his mind reeling from the abrupt end of their argument. About half an hour later he decided to walk in.

Hiccup opened the door and stepped in. Valka was immediately in front of him, blocking his path.

"Son, what happened?" she asked.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now!" he sighed. "Is Astrid in her room?"

"Yes, she came in running..."

But Hiccup didn't listen to her anymore. He ran to the second floor and stopped in front of Astrid's door. Slowly he knocked on the door. Nothing. Then he knocked again. Still nothing. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The moon lightened the room. Right next to the window was a bed and in the bed was Astrid. Sleeping.

Hiccup slowly stepped towards the bed. Suddenly Astrid turned her head to him. Her eyes were only half opened and to Hiccup's surprise, she didn't look angry.

"H-iccup..." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up!"

"Wh-aat do you wa-ant?"

"To talk with you."

"I'm tooooo tired to ta-lk..." her eyes closed.

"Then just listen to what I say."

"Not now! Too tired..."

"Then can we talk in the morning?"

"Whatever! Just let me SLEEP!"

"Okay then! Good night Astrid!" but there was no answer. So he just walked out and closed the door behind

 _Maybe tomorrow will be a better day,_ He thought. Finally, he went to his own room in hopes to sleep, but for him, sleep didn't come.

 **Thank you bossybossninja for your help! :)**

 **[Please review]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! :)**

 **Sorry about the late update!**

 **Here is chapter 9**

Early in the morning, Hiccup sat on his bed and looked out of the window. It was before dawn, the sun had not yet risen above the waves, but the sky was becoming lighter on the eastern horizon. Thoughts about Astrid couldn't let him sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face with those sapphire blue eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" he thought while rubbing his eyes.

"I need some air!" he said to himself and stood up, quietly making his way out of the house. He stopped in front of the stables and peeked inside. Toothless was still sleeping.

"Toothless! Wake up bud!" He tried to move quietly across the floor, whispering loudly. The dragon groaned and opened one eye to see his rider standing in front of him.

"Morning bud! Can you give me a lift to the cove?" The Night Fury closed his eye and turned his head away from Hiccup.

"Come on Toothless! Please!" No reply.

"I'll give you more fish for breakfast!"

The dragon immediately jumped up and ran to his rider. Hiccup grabbed his saddle, and soon they were in the air.

It didn't take long to reach to the cove. They landed, and Hiccup slid out of his saddle.

Something wasn't right. Hiccup had a feeling that they weren't there alone. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"I think I'm going crazy." Hiccup mumbled and looked at Toothless who was again sleeping on the ground.

Hiccup smiled. "Lazy lizard!" he whispered.

Suddenly he heard something. The sound was coming from the lake and seemed like someone was swimming. But who?

Hiccup walked towards the lake, and indeed there was a human on the water. He could make out blonde hair-

Suddenly the person turned around, and his eyes widened. It was Astrid. And she was naked. And angry.

When she saw him standing there, staring, her face became red with anger. "HICCUP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

Hiccup immediately turned his blushing face away from her. "I'm so sorry Astrid! I swear I didn't see anything!"

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Hearing that, Hiccup became afraid. She probably wasn't lying. Quickly he scrambled onto Toothless and jumped on the saddle. The dragon opened his eyes and looked at his rider.

"It's time to go Bud!" Hiccup said to his dragon but the Night Fury closed his eyes again and continued his sleep. "What?! Oh, come on Toothless! Do you want to see her kill me?"

But the dragon just ignored him. Enjoying his sleep.

"Well, well Haddock! It seems like your dragon is on my side." It was Astrid's voice. She was dressed and standing a few yards away from Hiccup. Her face was still infuriated, and she held one of her knives in her hand.

"Good morning to you too Astrid!" Hiccup laughed nervously. "How's… the…uh, weather?

Astrid was about to throw her knife at him, but Toothless finally took off. Hiccup sighed with relief "That was close! Please don't do that again!" The two of them flew towards Berk.

They landed in front of Great Hall, where some of the villagers were chatting, and walked in. Everyone was already there, sitting at their usual table and eating their breakfast.

"Hi everybody!" He said as he sat down. The others nodded.

"Where is Astrid?" asked Heather.

"I-I haven't seen her." he lied to her and sat down. The others were busy with eating, so he luckily didn't have to talk more.

After some minutes of silent Heather lift her head and smile came to her face when she spoke: "Good morning Astrid!"

Hearing that, Hiccup gulped. He turned his head a little and saw Astrid.

"Sadly it isn't a splendid morning to me Heather!" the blonde said, and her eyes landed on Hiccup.

Heather raised her brow.

"You know, I went to swimming and then there was a pervert watching me." Astrid was still angrily staring at Hiccup, but no one noticed.

Heather looked at Snotlout, thinking it was him, but she still asked: "Really? Who was that?"

Astrid: "It wasn't Snotlout if you think that."

Heather: "Then who?"

"I won't say his name. Let's talk about something else." Astrid said and sat next to Heather. She was fuming, barely able to eat.

"I know, I know! Let's talk about tonight's sleepover!" said Tuffnut who was very excited.

Astrid: "What's a sleepover?" Snotlout bit his lip, remembering what happened last time when he laughed at her question. He was this close to losing it.

Heather: "A group of people stays in a house for a night together. They play games and stuff like that. The twins love sleepovers."

"Oh, I have so many ideas! It's gonna be the best sleepover in the whole history! Right sis?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Yeah, sure thing bro!"

Astrid: "So why tonight?"

"Because the wedding is tomorrow and I think that those lovebirds over here," Ruffnut pointed to Heather and Eret, "are going to be pretty occupied on their wedding night! Right, Heather?"

The black haired woman blushed. "Shut up Ruff!" The others just laughed.

Astrid was a little bit surprised "So your wedding is tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Eret. Silence.

"Okay guys! I have to go! See you!" said Hiccup. He stood up and walked away.

"Don't forget the sleepover!" Tuffnut yelled to him. Soon they all walked out of the Hall. Heather and Astrid went to Heather's place. They talked about the wedding and weapons and other "girl" stuff.

Later that night, they were all sitting in the circle on the twins house floor. "So Tuff! What ridiculous game are we playing now?" Asked Hiccup.

"My dear Hiccup! You'll gonna love this game! It's called Dare!"

Eret: "How it is played?"

"Easy! You must choose someone who has to do whatever you ask them to do. I'll start. I pick ... Snotlout!" Tuffnut had a fiendish look on his face. "I dare you to drink this!" he said and gave Snotlout a mug.

"What is it?" Snotlout took the cup. The drink stank.

"I call it Yaknog!" Tuff looked a little too happy about this drink.

"Is it poisonous?"

"I don't know! But you have to drink it!"

"Oh, Thor!" Snotlout slowly put the mug to his lips and drink it all. As soon as he pulled the cup away, his face went green. He ran out and vomited about five minutes before walking back inside. "It's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. I'm gonna see nightmares about it."

"So let's continue the game. It's your turn Snotlout!" said Ruff.

"I pick Tuff!" he said immediately.

Tuff smirked: "You can't choose the one who gave you your last dare!"

"Okay, fine! Then I pick Fishface!"

"Don't call me that Snotlout!"

"Whatever! I dare you to ... clean my vomit from outside."

Fishleg's eyes widened "Anything but that Snotlout! Please!"

"Too late Fishface! Now go and to what I asked for!" Snotlout pointed to the door.

Slowly Fishlegs stood up and walked out.

Some minutes later he returned. His face was anything but happy. He sat to his place and said: "Heather, I dare you to punch one of Snotlout's tooth out!"

"I enjoy this game already," smiled Heather and walked to Snotlout who was in total shock. She punched Snotlout in the face. The man yelled out in pain and spat out a tooth.

"You'll pay for it Fishface!"

"Okay, my turn now! I pick Ruffnut!" Heather chirped. "I dare you to ... cut down one of your braids!"

The others except Ruffnut howled with laughter.

"You're an evil Heather!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I know!"

"I hate you!" Ruff turned to others: "I need a knife!"

Astrid took one of her knives and gave it to Ruffnut who slowly accepted it.

"Here goes nothing," she said and took a long breath. A moment later a blonde braid was on the floor. A single tear fell from Ruffnut's eye when she saw it lying there.

Astrid went closer to her and took her knife back. However, Ruffnut stopped her when she wanted to sit down.

"I have a dare for you Blondie!"

Astrid smiled at her: "And what that might be?"

A devilish smile was in Ruff's face: "I dare you to kiss Hiccup on the lips..."

 **:D**

 **Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Thank you bossybossninja!**

 **:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm very sorry about the long wait! But here it finally is: chapter 10**.

 **Hope you'll like it!**

A devilish smile came over Ruff's face: "I dare you to kiss Hiccup on the lips..."

The room fell silent. All eyes except Hiccup's (Who was busy looking at the floor) were turned to Astrid. Her own eyes were wide open. The smile she previously had was absolutely gone from her face while she stared at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut, on the other hand, seemed pretty pleased with herself.

The silence was getting unbearable until…

"Guys! Did you miss me, cause I sure missed you!" The door swung open and in came the one and only… Dagur the Deranged.

Looking around the room he saw a lot of bewildered faces. "I'm sorry! Am I missing something?"

"Dagur! You're here … um … early!" answered Hiccup. "The other guests are going to arrive tomorrow because the wedding ceremony takes place in the evening, but it's good to see you." He was a little bit surprised to see Dagur there so early. But then again, it's Dagur we are talking about.

Dagur looked at Heather: "Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with you guys before the wedding."

Heather smiled at Dagur: "It's actually kinda nice of you, brother."

"Anything for you sis! So, what were you guys doing?" asked Dagur and sat down next to Hiccup, giving his 'brother' a handshake.

"We're playing Dare!" answered an overexcited Tuffnut.

Dagur clapped his hands like a little child. "I love that game! Okay, my turn, my turn!"

Ruffnut started to complain that it was her turn but Dagur cut her off:

"I don't care nut girl! Wait... what happened to your hair? Ah nevermind. Hmm," he looked around the room to choose his victim but his eyes landed on Astrid, who was still staring at Ruffnut.

"Who's the new one?" he asked Hiccup, gesturing towards Astrid.

The young chief looked at Astrid: "Um, A-Astrid, this is Dagur. Dagur, meet Astrid."

"You look familiar!" said Dagur but shrugged it off. "Ah well. Soo, I dare Snotface to… call Meatlug fat!" he laughed evilly. The others soon followed him.

Snotlout paled but did as he was told. A moment later the brown gronckle went from cute to angry and soon Snotlout was pinned between Meatlug and the floor.

"Help!" Apparently, it isn't a nice feeling to have a dragon as heavy as a bunch of stones on top of you.

"You-you will pay for that!" growled Snotlout when Meatlug had finally freed him. Dagur only laughed at that.

After some stretching and swearing, Snotlout was finally able to talk: "I dare Astrid to punch Dagur on the face."

Not knowing how strong Astrid is, Dagur just continued laughing.

Astrid smirked: "You're right Heather! This game is pretty cool!" _Expect the dare Ruffnut asked me to do._ She thought to herself.

Astrid walked up to Dagur and punched him like she had punched Snotlout. Dagur sprawled onto the floor. Unlike Snotlout, he didn't lose his consciousness. "What is it with girls being so strong and violent?" asked the Chief of the Berserkers while rubbing his bleeding nose. The others laughed at that but soon continued playing.

XXXXX

 _In the morning_

There was a knock on the door. No response. A violent knock on the door followed. Still nothing. Finally, the door swung open.

One of the villagers looked at the scene in front of her. Nine people were sleeping on the floor. The one who had opened the door had been Toothless.

The villager took a deep breath and yelled: "WAKE UP!"

The once sleeping eyes shot open, searching for the one who had yelled.

Turning to Heather, the villager spoke: "The guests are already here and you must go to the bath-house. NOW!"

Heather gave Eret a kiss then stood up and walked out of the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said, then soon they were gone.

"I think I should get myself ready as well before they come back," said Eret and left.

The room fell silent. The only sound was Snotlout's snoring.

After some time Hiccup stood up and turned to Astrid: "I'll head home. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," answered Astrid. She walked out of the house, Hiccup and Toothless following.

After walking in uncomfortable silence, Hiccup took a stab at the issue causing all the tension: "Astrid I'm really sorry about what happened at the cove and the dragon training thing but please forgive me! I will do anything! Just forgive me! Please?"

Astrid sighed: "Hiccup, I can't not forgive you! You saved my life and I've acted like a jerk. I'm the one who should beg for your forgiveness."

Hiccup started to complain: "But Astrid…"

"No, really! I've thought about it a lot. You've been so nice to me but I just yell at you! I'm sorry. How can I make it up for you?"

The young chief looked surprised. Very surprised and silent.

Astrid looked a little irritated. "Hiccup, say something!"

Hiccup smiled at her: "Let's just say that we both are idiots and forget what happened between us. Deal?" He reached out his hand and without thinking, Astrid shook it. However before Hiccup could've pulled his hand away, Astrid pulled him closer and gave his cheek a little kiss.

"Deal!" she said and walked away, leaving a bewildered Hiccup to watch her go. Smiling and blushing like crazy, he touched his cheek, astounded that Astrid had just kissed him.

 **Please leave a comment and say what you think about this chapter :D Thank you bossybossninja for your help!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI EVERYONE! CHAPTER 11 IS FINALLY HERE!**

Astrid was greeted by Valka as soon as she stepped into Hiccup's house.

"There you are, Astrid! How was the sleepover?"

She smiled, thinking about last night … and this morning. "Morning Valka! The sleepover was great. We had a lot of… fun."

The older woman smiled back: " It's good to hear that you had fun. Should I even want to know what you did?"

"I'm afraid not. You'd get it if you see Snotlout."

Valka raised her brow but didn't ask more about the Jorgenson boy. "Anyway, do you know where Hiccup is?"

Cheeks reddening, Astrid just answered: "I just saw him outside."

"Is he coming home?"

"I think so."

"Well, we better hurry then!" the smile on Valka's face was too big to mean anything good for Astrid.

"Hurry with what?" she didn't understand.

"Your dress, of course!" Valka looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait a minute! MY WHAT?" Astrid's eyes were as big as plates when she looked at Valka. The shock was written all over her face.

"I bought you a dress. It's on your bed. Go try it on," said the overexcited woman.

"But w-why?"

"Because it's tradition for women to wear a dress to a wedding. Now go already!" and with those words, Astrid walked upstairs, leaving a satisfied Valka downstairs.

Astrid took a deep breath before opening the door to her room. There, on her bed, laid an elaborate sapphire blue dress. Quickly taking off her old clothes and putting on the beautiful dress she walked back downstairs, where Valka was already waiting for her.

Seeing the sapphire-eyed beauty in all of her glory, Valka gasped: "Oh my! Astrid you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress!"

Dresses weren't Astrid favorite clothing but even she has to agree that this dress was meant for her. It was the exact same as her eyes.

"Now we have to fix your hair, then you'll be ready for the wedding," said Valka as she hurried Astrid to the wooden couch in the living room, and started braiding her hair.

A short while later the door to the house was pulled open. "Mom, where are you?" asked Hiccup as he looked around.

"I will be with you in just a minute!" came a reply from Valka.

The young chief rolled his eyes: "Alright, I'll be feeding Toothless then."

"Okay, remember to hurry! You have to get ready for the wedding!" but the only answer Valka got was door closing.

Astrid felt very uncomfortable just sitting down while Valka was working with her hair. She wasn't used to not doing anything. It made her feel … a bit useless honestly.

Hiccup quickly gave Toothless a barrel full of fish and then ran to his room to put on his best fur cape, a slick black one. Walking back to downstairs he heard Valka talking with somebody.

"Hey Mom," he greeted his mother. "Who's there?"

"It was Hilde. She came to say that the guests are already waiting in the Great Hall," explained Valka.

"Oh good! How much time until the ceremony?"

"Less than an hour."

"So um, mom," Hiccup started as he nervously scratched his neck "ha- have you seen Astrid?"

"She's in her room," Valka said casually even while she burned with excitement. She just wanted to see Hiccup's reaction when he sees Astrid.

"Um, I-I will just go a-and ask if she wants to come with me then," he said nervously as he started to make his way to Astrid's room. After some time of thinking, he knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" came a response and Hiccup opened the door. As he saw Astrid, the young chief immediately become speechless.

Mouth agape he stared at the blue angel in front of her.

" So…" Astrid started, "How can I help you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup, coming out of shock, immediately become nervous. Scratching his neck nervously he tried to say why he came. " Um… uh… I-I just wanted to… to ask if you want t-to come to the Great Hall with m-me?" he shyly looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure!" the blonde replied instantly. Walking out of the room she called back to Hiccup: "By the way, you look nice in that cape!"

Smiling, the auburn-haired man caught up with Astrid. The two of them left the house and started to make their way to the Hall. They were greeted by the villagers who were all happy about the wedding and week-long celebrations that would follow the wedding. Mostly because of free food and drink, especially the vast number of kegs that get rolled out for the occasion.

They are Vikings after all.

The guests from other tribes were inside the Hall waiting for the chief of Berk to show up. A lot of cheering was heard when Hiccup finally stepped into the Great Hall. However, the cheering was replaced with curiosity as the people noticed the young woman, who was dressed in blue, standing beside Hiccup.

Greeting the people the two of them made their way towards Eret who was talking with his parents.

His dad, who was also named Eret, looked just like Eret (only older and without tattoos). His mom, named Brenda, also looked a lot like Eret with her black hair and fit body.

"Hello, Brenda and Eret! It's good to see you again!" greeted Hiccup.

Brenda immediately hugged Hiccup. "Oh Hiccup, it's always good to see you as well!" said Brenda as her eyes fall on Astrid. "Who's your pretty friend, Hiccup?" she asked friendly.

"Oh, this Astrid!" he answered, blushing.

"Hi!" Astrid simply said as Brenda hugged her as well.

Before they could talk more the music started and everyone sat down in their seats. Hiccup and Astrid were sitting next to each other.

The door was pulled open and Heather stepped in. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with some green patterns and her hair was down. She made her way to Eret and together they walked to Gobber, who was leading the ceremony.

After saying their vows and exchanging rings they kissed and the ceremony was over, in short Viking fashion.

Now was time for the most interesting part, the celebrating.

The gang was sitting around a table and looking how the newlyweds danced.

"Can't wait for my own wedding!" sighed Snotlout while drinking his second beer.

Tuff snorted: "Who would ever want to marry you?"

"Maybe a blue-eyed Viking who's name means divine beauty. Right, Astrid?" Snotlout winked at Astrid.

Astrid took her beer and threw it in Snotlout's face saying: "Never."

Snotlout immediately shut up. However, no one seemed to notice that a certain auburn haired man was holding his mug so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

The party continued and soon Snot, Tuff, and Ruff were too drunk to understand what they were doing or where they were.

Fishlegs was sleeping on the table and Tuff wanted to bite him, thinking that Fishlegs was food. Snot cried at that and Ruff laughed as hard as she could.

Heather and Eret had gone to their new house to enjoy their wedding night. Actually, it was kinda weird that the three idiots weren't spying them.

Even Hiccup and Astrid were drunk but not much. Standing up from the bench they were sitting on, Hiccup walked in front of Astrid and asked gently: "Can I have this dance, milady?"

Astrid, drunk enough to not care about the nickname, answered: "I don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry about it. I will teach you," smiled Hiccup.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." Hiccup being stubborn like he takes Astrid hand and pulled her up. "Come on now Astrid."

"Okay but only one dance." she finally agreed and the two of them made their way toward the dancing floor. And so they danced. Hiccup saying, Astrid, what to do and Astrid focusing only on Hiccup.

At the end of the night, they had danced five dances instead of one.

 **Great thanks to bossybossninja for correcting the chapters!**

 **Until the next time! :)**


End file.
